


Remember When

by starfishies



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Music History, Remembering Stuff, Storytime, interesting facts, somewhat a continuation of a previous story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishies/pseuds/starfishies
Summary: The classicaloids spend an afternoon trading stories from their former lives - retelling some of their most colourful accomplishmentsA quasi-epilogue of I Didn't Mean It...





	Remember When

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to all the readers who read and commented on I Didn't Mean It - you've inspired this little fluffy with your much appreciated reviews :)

"Well, yes - there was that one time," Beethoven shifted in his chair, starting to chuckle at his own story before it even began. All eyes were on him as they swapped stories from their former selves, some remembering the details more vividly, others filling in the blanks as they went. They had all had a good laugh at Schubert's tales from the classroom and his short lived, but colourful stint as a school teacher as he struggled to become a composer full time. "Well, in the end I had to give it all up for composition..." Schubert shrugged, "It was a relief actually - I hated teaching, I don't know how people do it. Just awful." 

As the laughs died down, Beethoven prepared to regale them with an impressive story from his days as a fiery pianist from Bonn, ready to make a name for himself in Vienna, "My patron, the Prince Lichnowsky and his friend decided it would be all in good fun to test my improvising against this so-called prodigy from Prussia..."

Franz squeaked with excitement as the story began and folded his legs under himself, "Dangerous..." he grinned broadly from his place on the sofa.

"So sassy Lud-kun!" Wolf giggled, resting his chin on the arm of Ludwig's chair, preferring to sit on the floor rather than on the couch, squished in beside all the others. "I wouldn't say it was my idea." he snorted, placing his mug on the coffee table before continuing.

"So what did you have to do to prove yourself Senpai?" Schubert pried, rosy cheeked in bashful awe. 

"Well, Steibelt, was his name - and he thought he could throw down some stormy nonsense at the keyboard and stump me." Ludwig scoffed, "When he'd finally finished his...show," Ludwig's fingers air quoted, "I easily took his tune and played it under the table"

"Amateur.." Chopin muttered, clicking away at Pad-kun's screen.

"How?" Liszt raised her golden eyebrow in curious disbelief, "Ya! How?!" Wolf frowned, disappointed in the lack of details.

"What did you do to best him?" Franz adjusted his glasses nervously, avoiding the intense gaze, "Well," Ludwig paused and sucked in a dramatic breath, "I took his theme - turned it upside down, and improvised on it for an hour or so...."

"Until..?!" Wolf's eyes sparkled with mirth, "...until the half-wit realized I was mocking him and he stormed out, vowing to never return to Vienna so long as I resided there." Beethoven delivered in his nonchalant style.

"No!" Franz gaped in worship, "Beetho!" Liszt admonished him, before giggling uncontrollably. 

"Did he ever come back?" Wolf sat up curiously, "Not to my knowledge" Ludwig smirked, folding his arms in a show of macho satisfaction.

"Actually, it was a pretty good little tune and I ended using it as part of the theme for my third symphony."

"What about you?" Wolf nodded towards Liszt who sat rather quietly in the crook of the sofa, "Me?" she pointed to herself, "I did my share of piano tricks in my day." She brushed off the conversation, crossing one shapely leg over the other.

"Come on!" Chopin paused from his game, looking up from his screen, "What about the Mendelssohn violin sonata?"

Liszt hummed in thought, "You mean when I sight read the accompaniment in concert with a cigar in one hand?" She scanned her nails with fiend disinterest, "What!" Franz blinked in shock, "Hmm." Ludwig scratched his chin, ".. or that time you came to play a C minor fugue for me as a young boy, then I challenged you to play it in a different key on the spot." Beethoven chuckled at the memory

"And so I did" She grinned, "It was rather impressive from what I recall, you barely had an octave span in your hands at the time" he offered honestly.  
"Beetho darling I never do anything half assed." She tossed her golden curls over her shoulder with a shrug.

"And you Motesu? You've been pretty quiet over there..." Liszt nudged him with the toe of her shoe, "I'll bet you've got some good stories too."

Wolf shrugged and drew his knees to his chest, "I suppose"

"Mozart? Quiet?" Franz scoffed, rolling his eyes, "As one of his greatest worshippers, I would have thought you'd love to hear his stories Franz..." Ludwig ousted him cruelly, making him blush and dip his head in immediate embarrassment, "Yes well...his music perhaps..." Franz muttered absently. 

"Oh Franzie don't worry - we were all fans of Mozart!" Lizst gushed  
"Speak for yourself..." Chopin whispered under his breath, pretending to be more interested in his game before Pad-kun blinked to life and added to the conversation, "Frédéric Chopin : Play Mozart in memory of me— and I will hear you. Quoted from his deathbed, October 1849." Cho-chan hissed and turned back to his game.

"Ha!" Schubert snorted, feeling relieved that the attention was finally turned elsewhere.  
"It seems you had quite the following" Ludwig glanced down at Wolf who was resting his chin atop his knees.  
"Did you all really like my music that much?" Wolf questioned curiously, "Are you kidding me? You were like....a legend!" Liszt recalled fondly, Ludwig frowned, "My father spent his whole life trying to make me into you." 

"I heard stories of how you dazzled royalty across Europe, identifying pitch from wine glasses and clocks! Playing over a covered keyboard and writing full harmonies on the spot on a theme of the patron's choice with nothing more than a quill and ink." He romanticized, "You were an idol to young musicians everywhere."

Wolf blushed and dug his nose into his knees, "Stooop!" he giggled at the flattery, "Tell us something!" Liszt poked him again, "Tell us how you managed to steal the Miserere" 

"Oh - that?" he scratched his pink head, "Well, my father took me on a tour of Italy when I was about 14 and we did some sight-seeing. We stopped at the Sistine Chapel. I heard it, it caught my attention and so I wrote it out. I didn't know writing it out was illegal at the time...."

"That's it?" Liszt frowned

"Just like that? From one hearing only?" Schubert furrowed his brow, "Pretty much? I mean, I went back a few days later to hear it again, just to be sure. Then I gave it to some English guy and he published it! It was only then that I got summoned back to Rome by the Pope who just wanted to meet me and tell me he was going to lift the publication ban on the piece!"

"Oh ya...no big deal. The Pope." Beethoven leaned back in his chair, "It's funny, it didn't seem like such a big deal at the time, I mean - I grew up doing that sort of thing"

"Oh! Well...." Liszt joked, "Aren't we fancy?"

"It wasn't that fancy...." Wolf shrugged, "Hey - and what about little Lud-kun? Did you think he was going to be the next big thing?" she asked with genuine interest.

Mozart tilted his head contemplatively, "Well..." he paused "Yes I think he could really play!" 

Ludwig grinned and sat a little more upright at the praise

"From what I remember anyway...oh, but he had bad hair!" Wolf started to giggle, causing Ludwig to scowl  
"Not much has changed then" Chopin scoffed under his breath, causing Liszt to join in the laughter.

"You're all annoying...." Ludwig grumbled bitterly, before reaching up in an attempt to smooth down his wild mane, of course - his efforts were futile as it readily sprang back into place.

"But you love us!" Wolf grinned and leaned against Beetho's legs with a satisfied sigh, which was met by a grumpy huff of agreement.

"We're like one big - weird - family!"


End file.
